


An Invitation to All

by derekstilinski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Crying, Cunnilingus, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Edgeplay, Established Relationship, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Laughter During Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Tender Sex, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: Being in a relationship with two humans and his predecessor, Nines feels very fulfilled. He's never gotten too involved in the sexual aspect of his relationships, happy in being present to be kissed, as emotional support and encouragement, but never joining in or being touched. He excitedly decides that it's time for him to have that experience.





	1. an invitation to all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting something new, hello! A few notes before we start! I wrote all this in one but I'm splitting it into three chapters for easier reading.
> 
> I made Gavin especially into a big softie. I made him pretty bashful and loving in bed, that headcanon snatches my dick so I legit just took him and ran, guys.
> 
> Connor's got a vagina and halfway through Nines switches out genitals for his, too. I refer to their parts with: dick, cock, hole, folds, and I use attachment and biocomponent a few times, especially while Nines is switching out.
> 
> It's also hinted at that Gavin's kinks have already been negotiated because they're all in a long time relationship and intimately have learned each other.
> 
> I wrote this in a whirlwind of being sick, getting almost no sleep and Hozier on repeat, so I hope it's coherent and at least somebody likes it!

 

 

The streetlights outside Gavin’s third floor apartment give little in the way of light. They cast something more diffused like a glow, making hints of things with too much shadow. The hallway light outside the closed bedroom door doesn’t do much either. Nines’ swirling LED bathes what it can in moving washes of color, blues and yellows.

Nines presses a lingering kiss to Gavin’s flushed cheekbone, laying next to him in bed while he breathes and shivers with exertion. He looks along and line of Gavin’s naked body, boxers still hanging off one ankle of his spread legs. It's often that they'll do this, Nines spending the night.

They'll have dinner, shower after a long day at work together, they'll do some kind of activity that blends into kissing. And one of them will suggest the bedroom, and they'll end up like this. Gavin getting himself off with Nines next to him, kissing him, appreciating him. Nines doesn't join in, or get touched. He usually doesn't even get undressed either. He doesn't want to yet, he's satisfied enough getting to be part of it like he is, without wholly getting involved. Gavin knows he does with same with Connor and Hank, he likes enjoying other people’s pleasure in an observant way.

“You look captivating like this, Gavin.” He whispers into Gavin's temple, listening to the answering moan that falls from his lover’s open mouth.

“Ah, fuck.” Gavin’s breath hitches, his hips stuttering up at the low sound of Nines’ voice. His cock slips almost too wet against his palm, Nines being in charge of the lube always means there's too much. As if to make it a point, Nines’ fingers slide up his clenching stomach, lube and sweat mixed there. “God, fuck, _fuck_.”

“Relax, we have all night.” Nines’ fingers glide along Gavin's chest, moving their way along the straining tendon in his neck to hold his chin. Gavin shudders at the smear of wet against his stubble. Nines meets his heavy-lidded eyes, “You are doing so well. Take your time. I like seeing you like this.”

Gavin pushes out a sigh, even as he clenches around his other hand’s fingers. Hearing Nines’ praise sets off fireworks in him, every time. He leans up and catches Nines’ mouth with his own while we relaxes his body all at once, moaning against his tongue. Nines melts into it, he always craves to kiss Gavin until the last second where he needs to breathe. Times like these, their kissing is loud because Gavin tries to lengthen the time for him, breathing through his nose, gasping between having Nines’ mouth sealed over his. It's considerate. It makes Nines shiver.

Nines feels the muscles in Gavin’s bicep clench as he strokes himself. His arm is right up against Nines’ chest and he can feel how hot the regulator is through Nines’ shirt. Nines sucks on his tongue and he moans in his throat, pushing his fingers deeper inside himself. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter at the squelching sound it makes, arousal low in his gut tingling through his pelvis. He gasps as Nines’ teeth dig into his bottom lip and his feet shift against the sheets restlessly.

“Shit…” he pants when Nines pulls away to kiss his chin. Fingers thread through his hair and he arches his head back for it. He starts trying to work a third finger into himself, grunting and licking his swollen lips.

“Keep going.” Nines whispers into his ear, his LED skittering over Gavin's skin in a dim gold. There's a little mechanical chirp that flies from his mouth when Gavin desperately breathes his name. Gavin’s hands speed up again. He ducks his head and attaches his mouth to the skin of Gavin’s neck, tasting the sweat and feeling his pulse pound.

Gavin slows down on his cock to focus on fucking himself on his fingers, moaning outright at the sting of Nines’ teeth. He must move because Nines jerks his head to the side by his hair, and another swoop of arousal hits him. He squirms and gyrates against his hand, shivering hard.

Nines tilts his head to suck a mark right to the he underside of Gavin's jaw, hopefully to be hidden by the shadow of his stubble. Gavin stutters out his name again, and again after that. His LED trips red for a tenth of a second. He sits back up and kisses Gavin's cheek, his brow, petting his hair, “I love when you do that.”

Gavin turns his head towards him and whimpers, feeling the end coiling up tighter. Nines looks down to watch and he sloppily brushes his lips against a loose line of freckles on his neck. He doesn't miss the fast pace of Nines’ yellow light. “I love you.” he pants, reverent. His hands are getting uncoordinated.

Nines slides his hand along Gavin's inner thigh. It's shaking and he gently scratches his nails through the hair, “I love you.” He sees the tension in Gavin's stomach, his balls drawing up, and then the moment of stillness as Gavin crashes over the edge with a strangled groan. He shudders as he saves the audio, watching Gavin's whole body roll with the waves, the come as it pools on his stomach and sticks to his fingers.

His eyes feel heavy as he lays slow, dragging kisses to Gavin's face, whispering all the while, “Good. Good, that's it. Gavin… my Gavin…” That gets him a hard twitch and punched out grunt, then Gavin’s body starts to relax into the aftershocks. Their eyes meet blearily, “That was a good one, wasn't it?”

Gavin swallows and nods, feeling like he's floating on air. “Yeah.” He brings his hand off his dick, looking at the white coating between some of his fingers.

“Try it.” the words come soft, but it cuts through Gavin's haze clear as a bell. His eyes find Nines again, panting softly as he raises his eyebrows curiously. Nines encourages again, a shaky edge to his voice, “Try it.”

Gavin's eyes focus, and he holds Nines’ gaze as he brings his hand up. He opens his mouth wider, pressing his two first fingers in and smearing his come against his tongue. He pulls them back slow, watching Nines quite literally track his movement. He doesn't even close his mouth before Nines is kissing him. Feeling him dip his tongue in and gasp even though he doesn't need to has Gavin's cock twitching, a little instinctive jut with his hips following.

Nines pulls back when Gavin doesn't have any breath left, relaxing into the bed. It’s a quiet moment of light panting and the small shuffle of Gavin grabbing his shower towel from earlier off the edge of the bed. He cleans himself off as efficiently as he can before rolling completely back into his spot. He takes Nines’ hand that touched the lube and wipes it away with a clean corner. “You look so pretty when you're sending things to the cloud, babe.”

That gets a little snort out of Nines, and he wraps his arms around Gavin to crush him against his chest. Gavin purrs and presses his face into his warm chest, feeling the humming from Nines’ biocomponents like a returning purr. There's a dull vocalization or thrumming in Nines’ throat when he nuzzles and Gavin grins, stretching in a satisfied way, “Oh now, that sounds happy. That really satisfy you that much?”

Nines squeezes him and then lets him flop back against the bed, moving with him so his forehead brushes Gavin's temple, “Yes. I enjoyed myself very much. I love you.”

Gavin thinks that's a bit of an understatement, if the way Nines almost tongue-fucking his mouth for his come is anything to go by. They haven't done that before. He hums, brushing Nines’ jaw with his knuckles as he gives him a quick kiss, “I love you, too.”

He closes his eyes to rest before he'll have to haul himself to the bathroom, to let himself bask in the glow with Nines touching him affectionately and his arm trapped under Nines’ armpit. Nines pets softly at the hair on his chest, tips of his fingers repeatedly phasing on and off with their skin. “Gav?”

“Mhnm?” Gavin pushes his head up so his nose brushes Nines’ chin. He's growing in a little bit of stubble, there but not even visible yet. Subroutines. Gavin noses against it again.

Nines feels warm in his chest, “I've been thinking. I… I'd like to have my first sexual encounter, where I'm involved.”

Gavin opens his eyes, feeling invigorated. “Wh— Like, now? Shit… Come here, babe, lemme—” He twists to the side so he'll be of more use, bringing a hand up for Nines to guide him.

Nines lets out one of those amused almost-laughs, easily pushing Gavin onto his back with no effort. He gets comfortable against him again, “No, not now.” he kisses Gavin's brow, feeling Gavin rub at his back, “I think I'd like Connor to be there.”

“Okay. Hank, too?” He knows Nines is sweet on the old man too, for reasons he resonates with.

“Oh, yes. You don't think that's too much, do you?” Nines lays his head on top of Gavin's, already thinking of details. He idly cups half of Gavin's chest, kneading it lightly.

“You only lose your virginity once, baby. I say pull out all the bells and whistles.” He slips his hand under a blissfully untucked part of the back of Nines’ shirt, rubbing slow circles against his skin

Nines melts against him. “You're right. I will make invitations soon.”

Gavin can't wait to see those.

 

 

 

Nines is thankful for the lunch break at work, he's been waiting all morning to speak to Connor and Hank. Luckily he finds them together, seated on the hood of Hank's car. Shoulder to shoulder as they pick off each other's paper baskets from the hot dog vendor down the block, and they look happy to see him as he walks up.

“Good afternoon. Connor, Hank.” He meets their eyes as he greets them, giving a light smile. Connor cleans his hand on a napkin then reaches for Nines, inviting him into his personal space.

“What's going on, Nines?” Hank gives him an appreciative glance over and then offers his drink cup to him.

Nines leans to take a sip of pineapple soda, liking the way it fizzles across his tongue. He feels Connor's hand on his hip bring him more into the spread of his legs. It feels good. “I needed to talk to both of you on an important matter.”

He opens his palm to Connor first, showing the invitation he's composed digitally for him, personalized and all. He lays his hand over Connor’s and their skin slips away to transfer it. Connor blinks rapidly as he takes in the information, face slowly heating up, “Oh.”

Nines takes a paper invitation from his breast pocket and holds it out to Hank. It's a thick gray paper the size of an index card, shiny holographic gray and yellow triangles as accents. There's care put into it, and it's inviting one Hank Anderson to the participation or voyeurism of Nines losing his virginity. Hank sputters as he reads and rereads it, “The uh… Holy shit.”

“They're the same visually, but I thought you’d appreciate a physical copy, Hank.” Nines says, voice incredibly level for the excited feelings building up inside him.

Hank chokes out an immediate, “I do. Thanks, hun. This is…” He shakes the card lightly in his fingers, blowing out a deep breath. His face has turned a little blotchy. “This is really somethin’.”

Nines preens at the level of Hank's arousal rising, the surprised but delighted expression on his face. He looks to Connor, seeing all his automatic body response subroutines online; the flush to his skin, the aroused dilation of his pupils, the change in his respiration. The way his mouth pulls in a light, flustered smile has Nines clenching and relaxing his hands.

He remembers to keep his shoulders back, folding his hands behind him, “So, you'll be there?” He sounds so hopeful. Connor opens his mouth, eyes skirting over Nines’ body. He can't help but add, “Your reactions to things of a sexual nature are very satisfying to me.”

“Jesus, Nines.” Hank huffs, reaching out to lead him into a kiss. Nines barely gasps, even if Hank's big hand dipping under his turtleneck for a little skin to skin feels so good. He tells himself not to go after the inside of Hank's mouth and is proud that he barely sways when he's let go of.

“Yes, then?” He sounds a little dazed and he knows it. He licks slowly over the saliva Hank left on his lips. Connor leans closer, one bare fingertip touching Nines’ jaw as he turns his successor towards him. The skin on Nines’ chin phases away, looking at him with heavy eyes as a dull connection goes through. A heady swoop of excitement.

Connor sends through a confirmation of the date and time on the invitation. “Yes, 900. We'll be there, prepared to see you.”

Nines shivers, the double confirmation just melting into pleasure. Connor’s mouth falls open, feeling it flow through their interface. Nines jerks up to his full height, cheeks flushing a specially configured blue. “Thank you. I… I enjoy that. I should now return to work.”

Hank chuckles at the fast, professional tone Nines takes on when he's flustered. “You know, you look real pretty like that. Brings out your eyes.”

Nines walks away even more quickly, trying to hide his face in his hand. When he passes Gavin in the precinct, Gavin stifles a laugh into his elbow while he sinks down against his desk.

 


	2. dinner stage set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines gets prepared (and distracted), dinner is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in awe of all the excitement I've seen for this fic, thank you to everyone who comments and shares it! It's really amazing of you all <3

 

Nines decided easily that he'd make everything as accessible as possible for this venture. He's brought his case of biocomponents out from the closet and settled it next to the three bags from the two adult stores he visited, and switches the blank plate for the dick.

He already has designated favorite food and drink for each of his important people in his home, so it’s easy to put together a mutually loved dish for the dinner he promised in the invitations. His body thrums while he cooks, mind going a mile a minute with scenarios. Every time he turns to get an ingredient or glances around the room, there’s a preconstruction option to run, and every one of them is curious and arousing. An outline of Hank pinning him to the wall right at the front door. Connor cradling his head as he's on his knees. Gavin blanketing his back on the carpet right in the middle of the living room. The one where he's bent over backwards on the couch with the three of them surrounding him has him going over to straighten the blanket laying across the back of the couch.

He returns to his spot at the stove and there's an outline of Gavin with his head shoved between his legs. He actually sighs out loud, leaning back against the counter opposite the stove. _Shit_. Alright. He gets through preparing dinner as quickly and efficiently as possible.

He's making place settings at the table when the first knock comes. He opens the door to Gavin leaning against the frame, motorcycle helmet in one hand and personalized invitation in the other. Gavin squints at the card, “Yeah, hey. Heard there was an RK900 around, needs some sorta fuckin’ removal job done?”

A grin cracks Gavin's face as Nines’ face lifts in a little smile, “You're early.” Gavin snorts and steps in to hug Nines tight, pressing a light kiss to the hinge of his jaw. Nines’ hands sneak under Gavin's jacket to squeeze him more effectively, his back even pops and cracks as he releases tension.

“Can't believe you made _me_ an invite.” He found it taped to his balcony window where he goes to have a smoke after he's home and relaxed. He bumps the door shut as he sets his helmet and keys down, holding the paper between his teeth as he shrugs out of his jacket.

“Why wouldn't I give you one? You were always to be invited.” Nines takes the card from him, tucking it into Gavin's inner jacket pocket before hanging it up on the rack.

“Because I was there when you decided.” Gavin replies like it's obvious, chuckling to himself. Shoes off, he follows Nines towards the kitchen.

“That doesn't mean I can't formally extend an invitation just to make you excited.” Nines watches him out of the corner of his eye as he breathes in to speak and then sputters on the reasoning. Nines pours him a glass of ice water, “… Did it excite you, Gavin?”

Gavin wets his lips as Nines turns to him, taking his hand to give him the glass. Nines lingers, eye to eye, “Hm? To see it on the window, and be reminded of where you were needed tonight?” He places his hands on Gavin’s hips, chilled fingertips sneaking under his shirt.

“Fuck…” He shivers, feeling his face heat up. He brings the glass to his lips for a much needed sip. He wasn't prepared for Nines to start like this. “God, yeah. You bet it did, babe.”

“Good.” Nines’ hands leave him and he turns to find his oven mitts to return to the stove. Behind him he hears Gavin's flustered noise and the crunch as he crushes an ice cube between his teeth. Nines’ happy little hum makes Gavin hiss ‘you little shit’ after him.

The second knock comes only a minute or two after he's gotten the bread out of the oven. He sets it on a safe burner next to the pot of meatballs and goes to open the door. Hank's the first to greet him, hands finding his waist and leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, “Hey, honey. Good to see you.”

He slides his arm around Hank's shoulders, feeling the fabric of his patterned silk shirt under his fingers and forearm. “You as well, Hank. You look attractive.”

Hank huffs as he pulls away to walk in, “As if I look different than every other day you see me.”

“Exactly.” Nines turns to Connor as Hank goes to take off his shoes and find Gavin. He opens his mouth to greet him when Connor simply steps forward and kisses him full on the mouth instead. He sighs against Connor’s soft lips and follows his lead, opening his mouth when prompted. Their skin melts away where connected and he feels a rush of affection, Connor’s ‘ _I thought about you all day._ ’ swimming in his head.

There's an appreciative whistle from the other side of the room and they part, Nines humming softly while looking over to see Gavin and Hank watching. Connor shuts and locks the front door while slipping out of his shoes, “Don't whistle at us just because you want to get to eating bread faster, Gavin.”

“Ah, you got me all figured out, Windows 800. C’mere.” Gavin comes around the kitchen island, opening his arms. Connor lets Gavin's arms slip around his middle, and he kisses the side of Gavin's head with a squeeze to his shoulders.

“You wouldn't know what to do with my operating system. Please.” Connor drifts back towards Nines as they bustle around the kitchen and dining area.

“I like to think I press a few buttons.” Gavin grins, Nines handing him a carving board to hold up and wait for the sweet bread that smells so good.

“Yeah… Ones that get you knocked unconscious.” Connor smiles, dipping into the fridge for the Thirium on the door. Hank sputters out a badly hidden laugh. Nines winks at Gavin, settling the bread onto the board and shooing him towards the table.

“Say that next time I'm wrist deep in your chest, huh, Con?” Gavin smirks, hearing Connor’s sarcastic old PC error noise ping in place of shock.

Hank drops his head onto Nines’ shoulder with a laugh, “And I gotta deal with both of them like this sometimes.”

“How tragic for you, two attractive men in your bed like that, Hank.” Nines hums. He tilts his head when Hank draws his nose up his neck, kissing under his ear.

“Much more lucky with a third to calm them down.” Hank whispers, hands overlapping heavily on Nines’ hip as he wraps around him from the side.

Nines sets down the silverware he's been gathering, eyes slipping closed as he allows himself lean into Hank. He doesn't even think about the words as he whispers them, “I can't wait for you to touch me.”

Hank sighs against his neck, raising goosebumps. His bpm ticks up with want. He squeezes Nines’ hard broad frame against his own soft broad frame, “God…”

Hearing Nines, such a damn wall of a man, get tender under a little affection does things to him. He leans up to kiss over Nines’ LED, knowing that's a better indicator than his resting face. He whispers against it, “Gonna have so many pairs of hands on you, sweetheart.”

Yellow skips against his lips and he grins.

 

 

The four of them settle down to eat. Nines is the host so he pours drinks despite being told he doesn't have to. He likes the way they look in his home, talking together, passing plates and smiling. They compliment him on the spaghetti and meatball dish, and Hank gets a kick out of Nines hand making bread from scratch just for them.

Connor runs his socked foot up Nines’ leg under the table as Gavin animatedly tells a story about the last time he was at the pet store. Hank points out how Gavin absolutely cried over the new puppies, even if Hank wasn't with him when he went. Gavin, after a moment, admits it. Hank leans over to wipe a bit of sauce off Nines’ face, and Nines catches his wrist to lick his thumb clean. He feels the eyes on him. He wonders if it'll feel like that all night, because he'd like it to. Gavin leans an elbow on the table to give Nines a _look_ , sizing him up, and Nines preens at the attention.

Connor is bringing his next bite to his mouth when Nines shifts his knees apart, so Connor's foot brushes along his inner thigh. The spaghetti slips from Connor’s fork back into his plate, thankfully not onto his white dress shirt or navy tie. Nines thinks he dressed up for him, and he tilts his head slightly with knowing eyes. Connor presses against Nines’ crotch and watches his LED trip yellow delightfully.

When Connor doesn't reply to what Hank's said to him, it dawns on he and Gavin that _that kind_ of something is going on. The mood of the room shifts slightly and Nines lets out a breath. Hank’s hand finds Nines’ on the table and Nines’ eye snap to his, blue to blue. “Should we start the talk here?”

Nines swallows and nods, seemingly getting himself together enough to turn his attention. “Yes,” he gets up from his spot, moving around to the kitchen for a moment, “I think so. Where would you like to begin?”

They all watch him as he goes and comes back. Gavin's eyes lock to the front of his slacks and then he goes to take a big drink from his glass. Nines sets down small bowls in front of each of them; chunks of pineapple for Hank, chilled Thirium candies for Connor, cubes of lime gelatin for Gavin. Each favorite snack comes with a lingering touch or soft kiss. He's making them comfortable when they're supposed to be doing that for him. Hank chuckles softly with a fond shake of his head, “Depends on what you want.”

“Sex.” Nines says, pressing a straw between his lips for a long sip of Thirium. “I've installed one of my biocomponents, granting two in total now on my body. The third is waiting in the case inside the bedroom.”

“We've noticed.” Gavin tells him, obviously trying to get another glance at it along the seam of Nines’ pants. Connor makes an agreeable noise.

“Thank you, I picked it out myself.” Nines smiles softly, not being able to keep the blue off his cheeks. He knows that flush will be on other parts of his body tonight. He didn't want the red flush like Connor gets, he configured the hue himself a long time ago. Gavin makes a choked noise and Nines almost purrs.

Hank licks his lips, looking over him appreciatively. “God, that's… Alright. Yeah.”

Nines feels he also has to add more, “I also went shopping. There's three bags… an assortment of toys, and other devices. For variety, to suit your tastes and whims. I got the idea from Connor.”

Gavin sputters, “Three bags—?” the same moment Connor’s back straightens, looking a little alarmed as he says, “I didn’t…”

“Last when we were together, you used a device. It had a remote.” Connor goes even more red as Nines explains. He puts many candies in his mouth and breathes heavily. Nines moves his leg across the space under the table, following the line of Connor's leg now, “You let me push a button and you made such a beautiful sound…”

Gavin looks smug at Connor's reaction. He prods his fork in Connor's direction, “Oh, now that's juicy. Little flustered, Connor? Looks like you're changin’ color.” He slips the gelatin cube off the fork with his teeth, chewing as he watches everyone across the table.

Nines turns back to Hank, who's breathing has picked up. “I guess I'm saying… I have no preference. I've invited you all without the expectation of anything, or if you'd just like to watch, I understand.”

Hank looks at him wildly for a moment, “What? …Nines, baby, with all the respect in the world here… Did you really think any of us would pass on the opportunity to touch you?”

Nines fiddles with his straw, “I didn't want to assume. I know in the kitchen I said…”

“And I shook like a damn tree. Yeah.” Hank chuckles, reaching out to still his hand. To bring it to his lips and kiss it.

Gavin leans on the table like he can’t believe it. “Babe, I have dreams about getting my hands on you, about spreading you out all pretty on the sheets.”

Connor grips his ankle under the table and Nines feels the connection click through. He immediately sees what Connor's sending him. There's a preconstruction option pulsing in Connor's vision that's been there a while and Nines shivers, seeing an outline he knows is himself with Connor pinning him here on top of the dining table. Fucking him on top of the dining table. Connor's want is a palpable feeling and it trembles all the way up his leg.

“What's he showing you?” Hank asks, voice dipping deeper. He knows their far off looks by now when they share something.

Nines’ mouth opens a full second before he begins to speak. “The thought he can't get out of his head. Fucking me into the dining room table.”

Connor groans softly at it being said out loud. Hank looks at the table, leaning back in his seat as his hands go to his hair. Gavin’s fist is white knuckles on his thigh, wanting to reach out and grab Nines so badly. Nines gently sets down his drink, thoroughly proven wrong. He takes a deep breath, looking at all three of his companions. “Well… in that case. I'm wearing completely sheer underwear under my clothes.”

 


	3. all the bells and whistles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all know what it is.

 

Gavin sighs like he's dying and pushes to his feet, cradling Nines’ face as he pulls him into a deep kiss. It sings through his sensors, Gavin tasting like lime and his breath shaky against him. Nines sucks on his tongue and feels his back bow as he leans over heavily. Hank and Connor rise and come around the table. Hank's hand smooths down his chest as Connor finds his hand, pressing slow dragging kisses against his skin. Gavin gasps when he pulls away, hauling in air as he presses their foreheads together.

“Forget your need for oxygen, Reed?” Hank chuckles as they all help Nines out of his seat.

Moving towards the bedroom, Nines’ hands clasped in Connor's and Hank’s, Gavin rubs the small of Nines’ back. “He'd kiss me ‘til I passed out if he could.”

Nines’ voice box hums a happy noise.

In the bedroom, Hank goes to draw the curtains. He eyes the pile of supplies on the floor with a huge jump to his pulse. Gavin turns down the lights to something softer and he sputters at the dildo Hank pulls from one of the bags. Hank hums, looking at the packaging, “Got it made custom, huh?”

“It's Gavin.” Nines says distractedly as Connor's almost delicate hands untuck his shirt for him.

“Fucking—” Gavin swipes the box from Hank's hands to inspect it, face going beet red.

Connor laughs, kissing Nines’ cheek, “That's sentimental, 900.”

“I'm a very sentimental individual, 800.” Nines says softly, stopping Connor's hands before cupping his face. “I didn't want to do this without you, you know.” Connor's face goes even more soft and he just gently nods. Nines leans in and initiates the kiss, slow and almost soundless. Neither of them need to breathe so it's done away with, and Connor lets him into his mouth like he'll let Nines have whatever he wants. And he will.

Gavin and Hank pause to watch, seeing the way Connor melts as Nines gains the confidence, the sway in his step as he presses them together. Nines’ breath comes back in a rush when Connor takes his hips and grinds. Connor makes an encouraging sound, feeling Nines shiver, tilt his head for a different angle. His fingers try to grip at the hair on the back of Connor's head but it's too short. Connor hums at the attention anyway, hands dragging up under the back of Nines’ shirt.

Nines feels a brush against his back that isn't Connor and then registers Gavin's fingerprints on his sides, his breathing at the nape of his neck, “You look so good when you kiss him.”

A shiver goes up his spine and he sighs into Connor’s mouth, shoulders scrunching up to deal with the exhilarating feeling. Gavin's low laugh sounds behind him and Nines makes a noise in his throat. Connor pulls him chest to chest, trapping Gavin's fingertips just barely skirting the edge of Nines’ regulator pump. Gavin hums, pushing up on his toes to kiss behind Nines’ ear. Connor gasps into Nines’ mouth and Hank's hand finds Nines’ face, thumb circling his LED. One of Connor's hands leave and then his mouth does too, and Nines opens his eyes for long enough to see Connor guiding Hank to him. He doesn't squirm, but he actually absolutely most definitely squirms. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Oh god, it's hot when he swears.” Hank whispers, closing his mouth over Nines’, immediately swallowing a desperate noise. Connor's hand leaves his jaw and joins Gavin's on Nines’ chest, shirt being pushed up out of the way.

Gavin squeezes both sides of Nines’ chest and his breath stutters as the skin glides away. Connor watches it go, his first two fingers pressed to the very center of Nines’ regulator. He gives Gavin a heated look as he leans close to Nines’ ear, whispers, “You'd switch it open for me too, wouldn't you?”

Nines makes a strangled noise against Hank's mouth, eagerly pressing his tongue in. Gavin swears against his shoulder, muffling himself. His pump works faster and he drags his tongue over the gap in Hank's teeth. Three hands glide and prod at the circle of his regulator and he pulls back to get his bearings, but Hank catches his lip between his teeth and sucks, the tip of his tongue setting off tingles of sensation. His eyes flutter under his lids and his mouth stays open even when Hank pulls away. Hank's voice is so low, “God, would you look at that?”

Hank's thumb rubs over his flushed cheek, then along the curve of his shiny upper lip. His LED flickers with yellow in fast blinks. Connor kisses his other cheek and Gavin's hands abandon his chest to start to work his arms out of his long sleeves, “This okay? Give me a few pretty words, Nines.”

“Please.” Nines takes a few breaths before his fans kick on for him. He feels Gavin's cock twitch against the back of his thigh.

“ _Shit,_  alright.” Gavin whispers, one arm out and working in the second, “Good. You're doing good.”

Nines’ knees waver a little, dipping down more to Gavin's height level. He reaches back with his free arm to grab at Gavin's hip, easily leaning into him as Gavin frees his other arm and gently works the turtleneck over his head. He looks up to see Hank holding Connor's jaw in his big hand as they kiss, as Connor rubs at Nines’ hip bones through his slacks. Gavin's arms wrap around him tightly to hold him up, mouth going for his freckled shoulder. His hand immediately goes to Gavin's hair, twisting his fingers in it.

Gavin starts talking to him like he's the only one in the room, the drag of the scar on his lip and how warm his tongue is lighting Nines up from the inside out. “Look at you. I could die happy with this, y’know… Knew you were fuckin’ perfect. You're so soft.”

Connor and Hank pull back from each other to watch them, seeing Nines’ LED ping with red for just a moment. Nines isn't very good at facial expressions, but his blue blush helps, so do his tense hands as he holds Gavin so close to him. There's a lot happening under his skin, which is warming under Gavin's hands the way it does when they're together, any of them. They both reach out to touch his bare skin. Hank remembers Nines has gotten almost searing hot under his clothes before, once laid out on his side as Hank fucked himself on a fake cock to get off. Sure enough, Nines is climbing in temperature like that night.

Gavin's fingertips dip under the band of Nines’ pants and he feels Nines’ shoulder blades shift against his chest. He hums where he's sucking on his neck, “You wanna be on the bed, baby?”

Nines nods with a huff and everyone parts to let him walk over, to sit down very mechanically. He breathes out a mouthful of steam and lays down, hearing the little chorus of noises and remarks the display brings. Gavin’s the first to lean over him, kissing his cheekbone. He rubs his hands up the length of Nines’ torso, thumbs digging into his shoulders like he can massage him, “You okay? You feel like you're runnin’ a fever.”

He nods and gently tugs at the collar of Gavin's shirt. He's obliged, Gavin leaning away to pull his shirt over his head. This is more familiar to him, tracing his fingers over the scars on Gavin's belly, feeling the clench of his muscles when his fingertips tickle him. Gavin turns his head to Connor, “Con, I've never seen you make steam. Is he really okay?”

Connor scans him, he can feel it run over his body like an almost-touch. Even that gets him going now, making him blink rapidly to get rid of some notifications on his HUD about his biocomponents requiring attention. He knows Connor picks that up, and he sighs, owning up to it. “I've never let it keep happening.”

“What?” Gavin asks, knowing he's missed something. He rubs Nines’ forearm but lets him keep touching him. Hank comes around the bed to sit near Nines’ head, brushing his hair back.

“Being like this.” He pushes up against Hank's hand, feeling how cool it is against his forehead. “I stay with each of you, I enjoy your pleasure, then mine ebbs away as yours does. It's never lingered, all this interaction, I…” he works his mouth, not finding the right words.

Connor’s eyes narrow in thought, fingers drawing up Gavin's bare back, “Not even alone?”

“No, why would I?”

The talk and more familiar touch is bringing his temperature down and Connor’s face twists between surprised and then very aroused. Gavin squints at Connor, then even more at Nines. His heart pounds as the realization dawns on his face, “You've never fucking got off before? Like, at all? _At all?_ ” Nines hums. He shudders and drops his head to Nines’ stomach, where hands immediately rake through his hair. He whispers against his skin, “Holy shit. Fuck, oh fuck. Oh my god, what the fuck?”

Hank laughs and Nines feels a delighted noise slip from his throat as he peers up at him. Hank pats his cheek, “You got horny enough that you were overheating? That's what that's been about? I remember when I burnt myself trying to hold you once.”

“Yes, I still feel bad about that.” Nines fluffs up under Hank's sweet tone, mouth turning up slightly.

“Mark me down as flattered.” Hank tells him, moving to kiss his forehead, “Let's fix that for you, huh? Get you some relief.”

Nines sighs happily, pushing his hips up into Gavin's chest. With a look Gavin asks, and he licks his lips with the answer, “Do it for me.” Those words work on Gavin in a way Nines knew they would. Gavin's fingers shake as he undoes his pants and works them off his hips, moving to kneel on the floor as he gets them down Nines’ legs and off. The tension in the room encourages Nines to open his legs, to arch a little, showing off because it feels nice.

Nines spreads out on the bed, the sheer fabric of his purple panties a little wet at the waistband where the tip of his cock has shifted out from under it. It's a little obscene, not even the illusion of cover there when he's poking out. He drips once onto his stomach, taking in the three pairs of eyes on him. Connor's LED is rolling red, cheeks flushing to match. He reaches up to loosen his tie, eyes catching Nines’. Hank groans low under his breath and immediately starts putting his hair up, eyes sharp in a way that sends tingles through his arms and legs. The deep rumble of his voice only adds to it. “Holy hell…”

Gavin tosses away Nines’ slacks like they've personally offended him. A noise rises from the back of his throat, his body throbbing at the image Nines makes. Even his cock is flushed blue like his cheeks and ears, it's incredible. Nines shifts lightly on the bed and the panties shimmer as they catch the light. Gavin feels lightheaded, “God, I could come just from fuckin’ looking at you.”

Nines drifts his hand down his own stomach with intent for the first time, trapping Gavin with a look, “Then do it.”

He feels a small thrill curl in his stomach as Gavin reaches to grip himself through his jeans, breath stuttering out of him. He lets his hand brush the fabric of the panties over his hip, enjoying the pretty slide of them. His fingers move along the waistband before grazing the wet tip of his cock, an almost overwhelming wave of sensation taking him by surprise. He cuts off a gasp, turning to press his cheek against the bedspread. “ _Oh._ ”

Gavin groans outright, kneeling on the bed clumsily. He runs his hand over Nines’ hair, seeing his LED flick with red. “Keep goin’.” He looks down to watch Nines’ fingers stutter, his thumb run over the slit. Nines lets out a soft hiss and twists a little bit, incredibly sensitive. He has to lift his hand away. Gavin kisses his forehead, “What is it? You want me to?”

Nines shakes his head, playing with the fluid on his fingers. His voice is a dazed whisper, “The input… configurations are… it's sensitive.”

Hank lays a hand on Nines’ knee, stroking warmly, “Mind if I give it a try?” With Nines’ nod, he takes him by the thighs and pulls him down the bed, to a more accessible section. He chuckles at the surprised chirp from Nines’ vocal processor and settles himself on the floor, leaning between his legs. Large palms feel along Nines’ sides, his hips, to follow the line of his panties. He presses a soft kiss to Nines’ tense belly, then opens his mouth to run his tongue over the tip of Nines’ dick. Nines’ whole body gives a little jerk and Hank keeps his tongue soft and relaxed, lapping over the glands. He doesn't taste like much but god, it's enjoyable.

Nines grunts, hips flexing towards and away from Hank's mouth. It feels so good, less intense than the harder pads of his fingers, and he reaches up to grab for anything to stabilize him. Gavin's hand circles his wrist, thumb slips gently against his palm. He rubs circles there, watching Nines blink almost as fast as his LED, “That good, baby?” Nines shudders at his voice and gives a low groan listening to the sound of Hank’s lips smacking against his cock. Gavin makes sure he's got Nines’ eyes before guiding those wet fingers towards his mouth, humming a ‘yeah?’ around them. Nines watches him with the most intense look he's ever seen, mouth dropping open on a silent moan.

Connor moans from the side of the bed where he's looking through the array of lube, “I… Yes, Nines, I hear you. I know it's good.” He blinks at the frantic display of messages he's getting wirelessly. “They're making you feel good.” There's a dual shiver from both humans and Connor decides to keep going, grinning slowly as he coos to his successor, “Hank's mouth is very hot, isn't it? He's making you so wet, I know.”

Nines whines into the air and his hips arch against Hank's face. Hank moans and takes him into his mouth, sucking the lubricant off Nines’ dick. He's definitely a wet one. Connor hums, coming around to thread his fingers into Gavin's hair, “It feels like he's analyzing you, doesn't it? Like he can read you on his tongue, too. Mhmm… 900, I can't read that, it's not words…”

Gavin groans, hands possessive as they hold Nines’ hand, tongue pushing between his fingers and grazing his teeth at his fingertips. Connor's hand tightens in Gavin's hair for him. His eyes roll back in his head. Connor tugs his tie off, tossing it away. “You love Gavin, I know. You like Hank between your legs. You do, you do. Oh, twenty lines of Binary for it, yes. Hank? …Perhaps you should have him first.”

Hank looks up from taking another inch of Nines in his mouth, holding the edge of the panties back, “Mm?” He sees the blue blush spreading down Nines’ chest, Connor’s smirk. He hollows his cheeks and pulls off with a pop, actual static bursting from Nines’ mouth. He sits up and grabs Gavin by the back of the neck, planting a filthy kiss on him, pressing Nines’ lubricant mixed with his saliva into Gavin's mouth. Gavin moans brokenly and he pulls back, licking across his stubbly chin and bottom lip for good measure. Nines will like that data, he's sure.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He pats Nines’ thigh before standing up to get his clothes off. He tugs his shirt over his head and automatically Connor's hands are on him, fingers digging into his soft belly and kisses being pressed to his chest and shoulder. He hums, unbuckling his belt while he catches Nines’ eye over Connor's shoulder.

Nines holds Gavin's hair tighter, panting softly as Gavin does his best to mark up his neck. It feels vulnerable like it always does, baring his neck for someone's mouth, teeth. He was made with an instinct to protect there and it falls away under Gavin's sweet words and warm tongue. He watches the line of Connor's shoulders, how his muscles shift under his white shirt. How Hank's hands grab for Connor's waist. He wants to see his predecessor, wants to take him in as undressed as he is himself.

Hank must see that want, too.

He kisses Connor sweetly, hands drawing up his chest. With his tie gone, it's easy to take either side of his shirt and tug it open, Connor's gasp mixing with the clack of buttons on the wooden part of the floor. Nines shudders hard and Hank watches him as he pulls Connor out of his shirt, letting it hang from where it's still tucked in.

“Hank!” Connor scolds, but how turned on he is negates the firmness of it. Hank leans to drag kisses over Connor's shoulder while his hands map Connor's spine and his nails glide over his shoulder blade.

Nines reaches down to cup his own cock, knees starting to draw up. Connor goes still for a moment, then his head drops onto Hank's shoulder, “Oh.” He sounds smitten.

Hank hums and nuzzles by Connor's ear, “He told you, didn't he?”

“He told me I was beautiful.” He says, body aching in the best way. Hank reaches to undo his belt for him and slips it from his jeans, takes away his ruined shirt.

“Go on.” Hank grins, herding Connor towards the bed, towards Nines. Connor immediately straddles his hips and kisses him. Hank loses his bottoms then goes to find lube and a few toys.

Connor breathes into the kiss now and so does Nines, little half moans and sighs on every breath. Gavin works his way from Nines’ bruising neck to his jaw, then his cheek, then he's being added to the kiss. He groans and reaches into his pants, stroking himself as they all kiss. Soon enough, Hank's weight dips onto the bed and he wiggles up under Connor to get Nines’ panties down his legs. Nines whines into Connor's mouth as Hank pushes his legs apart.

“Get off him, it's my turn.” Hank’s authority rolls right off his tongue and the others part to the sides for Hank to lay himself over Nines’ body and kiss him slow. Nines tries not to look desperate grabbing at Hank's thick shoulders, feeling the way their naked bodies slide together. Hank goes to move back and Nines locks him in place with his arm, kissing lips and teeth and tongue until Hank's out of breath. He already feels debauched watching Hank sit up and gasp.

“ _Fuck._ ” Hank braces a hand on Nines’ chest as he pants, feeling Gavin push into his personal space. He kisses Hank's red cheek and a hand skirts down to grab for his cock. He forces out a grunt and pushes his hips into the circle of Gavin's hand, “Jesus christ…”

“Good, ain't it? He'll get you, I'm tellin’ you.” Gavin praises, a wild sort of smile on his lips. “God, fuck him good.”

Hank knocks his hand away and reaches to the side for the things he brought over, pushing a cock ring at Gavin, “Put it on, I got him.”

“Not that one.” Nines argues, uncoordinated as he almost slaps it out of Gavin's hand. He pushes at his hip with a hitch to his breath, “The other one.”

Gavin throws him a confused look before slipping off the bed to rifle through the bags. Anything for him. Nines pats at Hank's belly and Connor’s thigh to get them to follow his gaze. Gavin finds the only other cock ring in the bags and drops his head, blush flushing down the back of his neck. “ _Nines…_ ”

“Wear it.” Nines sounds so breathy. Connor's hand rubs over his chest and feels the buzz under his skin, Hank squeezes his inner thighs and adjusts him lightly to easier go through the next steps. Nines hums looking at the muscles in Gavin's back twitch, “Wear it, Gav.”

Gavin doesn't even turn around when he gives in, he just pushes down his jeans and underwear there on the floor and breaks open the box. He sighs and hisses lightly as he gets it on his dick. Then he stands and kicks his clothes away, everyone making an excited ruckus at the flash of a plug between his cheeks. He shushes them with a swell of arousal, coming back to Nines’ waiting arms in bed, wearing a sweet pink accessory that not only traps his balls and fits snug at the base, but wraps another inch of his cock in rubber heart outlines.

Hank howls with laughter, drops of lube falling to Nines’ hip as he slathers it on his fingers, “Oh fuck! Oh, isn't that the cutest thing? Jesus, Reed. If my mouth was open for business…”

Nines swipes the lube up from his hip and wraps his hand around Gavin's cock for the first time, thriving off of the whimper that Gavin hides in his shoulder, “It’s so nice on you… I knew it would be perfect for you, Gavin.”

Gavin wraps his arm around Nines’ chest and holds him, moaning into his skin. So familiar and so new. Connor reaches down to hold Nines’ cock and sac out of the way so Hank can get to his ass with his slick fingers. Nines’ breath hitches and goes light. Hank rubs over him and then sighs heavily, prodding at his already soaked hole, “For fuck’s _sake_. I shoulda known. You’ve already been dripping left and right, of course you'd be wet for me here too.”

Nines flushes so quickly an alert pops up in his cosmetic subroutines. Hank's middle finger slides in easily but it short circuits him with popups, “I… _Hank_ , I’m…”

“You're being a good boy.” Hank tells him gruffly, and Nines drops his head back to stare at the ceiling, fans whirring on again.

Connor grasps the base of his cock to stop him, nuzzling at his hair, “It's true. Don't worry, I've got you.”

Hank glances to Connor as he works his finger around, acclimating him to the touch before shallowly thrusting. He glances back again, “Wait, did he almost just come?”

“He likes being told nice things, Hank.” Connor gives, kissing softly over his pulsing LED as Gavin leaves kisses over his chest.

“Again.” Nines asks in a small voice, running a program to forcefully regulate his breathing while keeping altered routines like the ability to bruise. Hank groans, pushing his dick against Nines’ thigh.

“You’re a modern marvel, 900. You're my favorite connection, you know that.” Connor tells him, kissing Nines’ heated mouth.

“I love you.” Gavin whispers against his chin, hand sliding down to join Hank's, “You're gonna get it so good, you deserve it.”

Hank’s fingers leave him to adjust his body, hooking one leg over his shoulder as Gavin's fingers drive into him. He rubs his lips and nose against the hair on Nines’ calf, “I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do this, after you've been so good to me. Love you, big guy.”

Nines feels his whole body start trembling and clenching on Gavin's fingers. He nods, voice coming out like a low quality phone call, “I need to—”

Connor chuckles softly and nods, feeling Nines close his wireless connection, “He's soft rebooting, please proceed.”

Gavin’s hand slows to a stop, pulling away as he swallows hard. He can feel the warmth of Nines’ soft hand still around him. “Thought that came at the end.”

It almost takes Hank's breath away, “Wh… ‘Cause he was gonna overheat again? Shit, that's—”

Nines jerks a little in their grip and blinks, wetting his lips. His voice sounds better, “Mm… Please continue, Hank. I changed some settings.”

“You change any settings you want, honey.” Hank rubs at his thigh as he reaches over for a condom and two bottles of lube, “What do you want, here? I got—”

“None, please go on.” Nines swipes them off his belly where Hank’s laid them, takes Connor's hand off him too. He needs to focus on one thing, just the feel of Hank. He adds, softer, “Hank, please. I’m alright.” His lover goes to speak, at least in favor of the lube, so Nines rolls his hips and Hank feels him leave a trail of slick over his cock. “I'm using an above recommended amount of lubricant. I didn't mean to, I… I'm excited.”

He inhales fast, feeling his stomach jump in anticipation, with the bashful way Nines talks about being excited. He's guiding his cock to Nines’ hole, rubbing the head against him, “Fuck… Got it, yes sir. I-I'm here, _fuckin’-A._  Don't know why I asked. You be excited, honey.”

Connor muffles a laugh against Nines’ chest. Nines relaxes against the bed with a small noise of absolute approval, looking down to watch Hank as he slides into him. He feels the way his body reacts, the stretch of opening for him, the rush of _feeling_ that ripples through him. His eyes stay sharply trained on Hank in the cradle of his hips, the smallest choked gasp echoing Hank's groan as he finally seats himself fully. He reaches out slow and lays his hands over Hank's belly and hip bone, feeling his warmth against his inner thighs, the roundness of his belly brushing his cock. Hank's thighs are so strong under his hips.

Gavin's mouth feels so good on his skin, suckling new bruises into his neck and chest that the soft reboot took away. Connor runs his fingers along Nines’ arm, following the path to Hank's body. “So good.” he slides his fingers through Nines’, both of them scratching at the hair below Hank's bellybutton, “Incredible.” He stretches his body out to mouth at Nines’ chest.

Nines shudders and taps his fingers against Hank's hip, insistent. He rocks his hips once and Hank grunts, holding onto him as he draws back and pushes in again. A slow, tingling pace gets set, one that highlights the full drag of Hank's cock inside him. It pings sensitive sensors and he doesn't like Hank pulling back because his favorite is when Hank slides in. He knows logically that's how it works, it just leaves him craving Hank being _in_. He grips Connor’s fingers between his own, feeling a shiver rise up from his ribs.

Nines’ stony face is what Hank is used to, so he's been fine with Nines’ minor expressions. Sliding into him and seeing not much more than his brow creasing, an almost stern look as he seemingly judges Hank's cock. All fine, Hank knows better. Even him quiet now is okay. But looking up and seeing tears building in Nines’ eyes? That's new.

Nines shudders, dragging his hand away from Connor to cover his mouth. He blinks and feels saline run over his cheekbone and temple, getting caught along his LED. Hank stops almost abruptly, forcing a sob from his throat. Everybody looks to his face. Hank sets such a warm hand on his stomach, soothing him, “Woah, hey. Nines?”

Gavin and Connor, both touching him all tender, wiping at his tears. They're not exactly stopping. Gavin pushes his hair back, thumb along his forehead, “You okay? What's wrong?”

Connor tries to interface with him and Nines _can't_. It's too much input. Connor’s LED blinks red, “900?”

The breath he blows out is heated and trembling, fingers on Hank's hip glitching in jerky movements to hold him. It's such a wrecked whisper when he says “It's _so good_.” He heaves in a deep, wet breath and clenches around Hank, muscles in his thigh twitching, “Please. Keep going, it's just so good. Hank?”

The three of them feel a huge wash of relief. Hank adjusts Nines’ leg into the curve of his elbow, rubbing over his inner thighs, “Holy shit, Nines. You sure you're good?”

“I'm emoting. I'm full.” Nines whines, objectives filing in for Hank to move, _move_. They’re piling up so fast. “ _Lieutenant,_  I'm going to lose it.”

Connor kisses Nines’ red LED and smiles, rubbing at the shadow coming in on his jaw. “Hank?” Hank groans at Connor's sweet voice, at Nines pulling his title _right now_ of all goddamn things. Nines’ nails dig into his hip and he grinds back into him.

Gavin reaches for Nines’ cock dripping on his stomach, hard and heavy and tearing a noise from Nines so loud he jumps. Nines doesn't make too many traditional moans, they're more desperate, mixing with him trying to speak. That was his primary way to connect before, and it's so good to hear. Gavin strokes him slower than he ever would for anyone else, keeping his hand steady.

Nines feels wrecked. All his small pleading and praise not making sense, the encouragement of Connor in his ear to be louder, to make any noise he wants. He pants openly, hitched sounds catching in his throat whenever Hank’s hitting full inside. He feels Connor push more tears away and he turns his head towards those beautiful hands. “ _Hhn—_ 800, he's astounding… Please, I’m. I'm…” he closes his eyes when Connor kisses him, whining into his mouth. Connor humming like he knows exactly what he means lights him up. “I _want_ — Can I move, too? Connor?”

“You can move all you like.” How sweet it's said, like praise right on his tongue. He flexes his leg held in Hank's arm, tugging the same time he pulls at his hip. With the leverage, his hips frantically push up against Hank's and his cock slides between Gavin's fingers messily. He feels like something’s come loose by all the sparking in his gut.

“Jesus.” Gavin pushes his caged dick up against Nines thigh, and Nines lets go of Hank to shove an arm under Gavin and haul him close against his side like he weighs nothing. “Shit! Baby, I'm here. Fuck, you look so good.”

“I feel good, I feel good.” He sees some hair fallen from Hank’s bun, his red cheeks, how he's been worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. All he has to do is tilt his chin up and Hank's coming down to him, blanketing his body with over 200 pounds of aroused, sweat-slick human being. Nines thinks he's going to reboot again.

Hank kisses him with urgency and Nines bites on his lip for him. Gavin groans watching them, wet hand grabbing for one of Hank's ass cheeks. He almost chokes on his tongue, skirting the edge of a rubber plug nestled in Hank's ass. He wasn't the only one prepared for anything, then. He presses on it and swears Hank's broken groan vibrates the whole bed. He scrambles to find the lube.

Connor’s eyes are glued to watching Hank and Nines kiss, feeling absolutely captivated. His hand pushes into his pants, past his folds to immediately sink a finger into himself. He's soaked, palm immediately becoming wet and it's that much easier to rub the heel of his hand over his little cock. His hips arch and he moans into Nines’ ear, seeing the effect it has on his successor and on Hank.

They both pull back to look at him, wild blue eyes and panting mouths.  _God, he aches_. He pushes another finger in. Hank grabs for the open fly of his jeans, voice gravel, “Take it off, Con. Show him you want him.”

Connor curls his fingers inside before sighing shakily, pulling back to push his jeans off and spread his legs. The crotch of his boxer briefs are damp and clinging to him, with the outline of his cock standing at attention through the fabric. Nines’ hand lands on his thigh first, getting his bearings as Hank slows to a deep grind. His shaking fingers graze over Connor's dick with a static laced moan. Connor's thighs twitch, his hips press up for more friction.

“He put it on just for you.” Hank breathes, kissing Nines’ jaw. He feels Gavin easing the plug out of him and he bites back a grunt, thighs trembling. He drops his head to Nines’ chest. “He played with himself before we left, saying how much he wanted you in him.”

Nines shivers, clenching down on Hank's cock. “I know the feeling, yes.” He takes his hand away and Connor immediately loses his underwear. Guiding his hand back, Connor gasps as Nines immediately traps his dick between two of his fingers, amping up his fine motor control to jerk him off slow. Connor grips Nines’ forearm and groans as he throws his head back.

Nines feels his whole body flush and shiver knowing he's giving pleasure. His words can do it and so can his body. It's such a rush that he feels himself start shaking with it, tensing up for it. Hank starts making soft, punched out ‘ah ah’ sounds that make him dizzy, and with Gavin sitting up it's easier for Hank to wiggle his hand under Nines’ shoulder to bring him down heavier on his cock. Nines doesn't get the chance to tell anyone before he's locking up in the face of so much pleasure and all he can do is tuck his head towards Hank's and groan again and again as the waves cradle him.

He spills against the swell of Hank's stomach and his vision goes faint, hearing rushing in his ears with Hank's almost shout of “Oh, _fuck!_ ” He makes a pathetically soft noise at Hank's frantic kisses to his heated skin, listening to his euphoric praise. Feeling so connected to him. “Yeah, Nines, let it all go. There you go, good boy. God, that's it, isn't it? Beautiful, honey.”

There's so many hands on him, all drawing out the pull of the waves, and his eyes roll back in his head. He wishes he could share this with all of them but then realizes he is, just not in a digitally connected way. They're all receiving input from him, it’s all affecting their processes. He feels his temperature climb. His systems divert the tension outward so not to stress his body, and his hands start vibrating with the concentrated energy. Connor howls and arches his back, dick still held between Nines’ fingers. Nines whines softly, thighs shaking around Hank's hips as he comes down.

“That's it, baby. That's it.” Gavin coos, petting his hair. He leans down for a kiss and Nines is the one to pant into his mouth, so pliant and open for him.

When Hank starts to pull back to get himself off, Nines startles out of the kiss with an almost indignant whine, “ _No_. You will finish.”

Hank looks up, halfway out of Nines’ still clenching body, and has the audacity to blush. Gavin slaps a hand on Hank’s back while his slick fingers push into his prepped hole, “You heard him, Lieutenant.”

Nines holds around his shoulders as he slides back in, desperate shallow thrusts as he chases his own orgasm. Nines loves the feel of it even if his sensors are a little overworked. He turns his head to Connor, who has shoved a hand down to fuck himself while Nines’ vibrating fingers pulse against him. He starts stroking again now that he's able to and the skin on Connor's hands phase away with an almost delirious noise. He hums, not sure whether it's to Hank or Connor, “Please… Please, it's my favorite part to see.”

Hank licks across Nines’ regulator, hot against the flat of his tongue. Nines’ vocal processor doesn't even get the moan out of his mouth, it stays muffled in his throat and his body jerks under him. Connor's almost whimpering and the loud sounds of his drenched hole push him closer to the edge. Gavin's fingers jabbing his prostate get him on a sob, and he's hitching his hips against Nines’ as he shakes and comes.

Nines gasps a surprised “Oh, _Hank._ ” as he's filled and Connor bears down on his own fingers as his dick jumps between Nines’ fingers. He dreamed of hearing Nines sound like that for Hank and it takes him up high. He has to soft reboot right there before the pulsing and squirming is even done.

In the interlude where they catch their breath and after Hank presses kisses all over Nines’ neck and face as he pulls out, Nines rolls over to hug Connor to his chest. He mumbles about Hank getting himself water but Hank is already kissing Gavin, so he lets it go as Connor slowly blinks and hums. He turns his head towards Nines and gets kissed for it. “How was it?” he asks as they pull away.

“More than I thought it would be, for me.” Nines tells him, easing Connor's fingers out of himself. He inspects the wetness almost to his wrist. “I still enjoyed yours very much… this is a lot.”

Connor grunts bashfully, pushing his head towards Nines’ shoulder. He watches Nines guide his hand up and then his mouth closes around Connor's fingers, sucking the fluids from them with his analytics firing online. Connor's pelvis aches at the rush he gets from the image, the suction, the _knowledge_ that Nines is categorizing him. His eyes slip shut, turning to slide Nines’ leg between his, “900, _please_ , think of my processors…”

“Mm.” Nines slips Connor's fingers from his mouth with a little deliberate slurp, “Do you think you could go again?” Connor groans. “It's honestly a bit addictive, I understand why you do it so much now.”

Connor takes a breath, feeling a faint shiver up his back as he nods, “It's very good, isn't it?”

“Yes.” Nines whispers as he kisses Connor's cheekbone, then his brow, the bridge of his nose. Connor relaxes so fully into his touch that it hurts his heart in a beautiful way. He makes an effort to smile. “I love you, 800.”

Connor sounds so happy, “And I also love you.” Nines lets himself bask in those words for another minute, then pulls himself out of the bed.

His legs aren't completely calibrated but they finish after a second or two of him swaying. “Since Hank won't get himself replenishing liquids…” Hank looks up from where he's teasing three fingers into Gavin. “Mm… I will return momentarily.”

He pads out to the kitchen, feeling the easy way his body moves, omitting the slight tremor in his knees. He takes water bottles from the fridge and diverts to the bathroom for wet washcloths. He takes a moment to clean himself up as well. He returns to a lovely sight.

Connor has occupied the middle of the bed, filling the warm space Nines left. Gavin is in the space between his legs, on knees and elbows, with his mouth suckling at Connor's dick. The arousal in his predecessor is rising again. Hank sits behind Gavin, easing his fingers in and out of his ass. Connor smiles at Nines as he walks in, “Three minutes of missing you feels like a very long time, 900.”

“You should check if your chronometer is displaced.” Nines tells him playfully, knowing what his display of lovers is supposed to do to him. Because it's _working_ , he feels his program shift steps and his cock twitch against his thigh.

Connor laughs and runs his fingers through Gavin's hair, rolling his hips up against his mouth. Nines leans down to kiss Hank slow and sweet while cleaning off what the dry towels he left out couldn't. Hank hums against his lips at the warmth of the washcloth, smiling as they come apart, “Aftercare's supposed to be my job this time. But thanks, honey.”

“You assume I'm done.” Nines says, pressing a water bottle into his free hand. Hank flushes and opens his mouth, but Nines stops him. “I'd like for you to drink, now.” Hank takes a sip but Nines presses, “The whole thing.”

He removes Hank's hand from Gavin, soothing Gavin's whine by palming his cheeks. He must realize who's touching him because he lets out a long moan over Connor's dick. Nines lets himself enjoy the squeeze of Gavin's ass, the way he can dip his thumb close to his hole and Gavin's hips sway for him. Next to him, Hank is downing the bottle of water, crushing it between his fist and the suction of his mouth. He sighs heavily when he swallows the last of it, leveling Nines with a look as he tosses it away. Nines can't resist bringing his hand down to his filling cock, shivering pleasantly at the display, “Thank you.”

Hank chuckles and shakes his head. Then he bodily lifts Gavin up and over to the side of the bed, tossing him lightly onto his back. He crowds over him and leans to peck Connor's cheek before snatching up the lube again.

Connor opens his arms to Nines and it's easy to crawl back into bed with him, into the spread of his legs where he's happily trapped by Connor's thighs. “Gavin was very helpful when I said I wanted to be ready for you.”

Nines looks to Gavin. The fine sheen of sweat at his temples, how kiss swollen his lips are, the beautiful flush all down his chest. He hums at the red curve of his cock trapped in the sweet pink cage. Gavin is trembling lightly, being edged by Hank's talented fingers. Even knowing he's into it all, Nines reaches over for him. “Gavin? Have I let you be too long?”

Gavin grabs for his hand like a long lost lover, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He soaks in the attention, “I'm good.” He nuzzles Nines’ hand, muffling a moan into his palm. “God, I love you. You look so fuckin’ pretty. Look at you, still all blue and shit.”

Nines leans over to cup his cheek and kiss him. Gavin acts like a starving man and holds out until he's whining for breath. Nines loves the slide of his tongue, the taste of Connor and Hank and himself home in his mouth. He pets Gavin's hair back, “I love you. Are you sure you're alright?”

“It's good, the pain’s good with me. Baby, go on and enjoy. I'll be here. No way I'm cuttin’ in front of Connor's sweet ass, he'll eat me alive.” Gavin grins, pressing a messy kiss to his cheek.

“I don't eat rat.” Connor says, wrapping his hand around Nines as he settles back close, drawing their dicks together.

Gavin groans, face heating up as Hank massages his prostate. “ _Yeah_ , sweetness. One more time?”

“No.” Connor says offhand and practiced, shuddering at Nines’ hips rolling against his own. Nines takes himself in hand and runs his cock over Connor's soaked folds, giving a quiet sigh about how good it feels. Connor squirms and Nines leans over him completely, pinning him while he rubs them together, “Nines…”

“I like feeling how wet you are, Connor.” He whispers, lips brushing Connor's as he speaks. Connor's eyes flutter and he gently kisses him. “I didn't realize it was so enjoyable all the times I'd seen it.”

“ _Nines_.” Connor whines softly, hand joining his, trying to guide his cock in. “Give it to me.” He shivers when he's allowed to take over, tilting his hips up to take him inside. They both moan, Nines grabbing onto his hip as his head falls onto his shoulder.

Goosebumps rise over his back and his skin ripples along after, a flash of his bare chassis glowing blue. He shudders his breath against Connor's collarbone, feeling the squeeze of his soft body around him. He shifts and groans, Connor's dick pushing up against his pubic bone. He purposefully gyrates his hips to drag against it, both arms wrapping around Connor almost desperately after hearing his gasping moan. He logs the audio and saves to the cloud.

Gavin reaches over and gently runs his hand along Nines’ bicep, watching the line of his body and how he slowly learns the grind of his hips. “Feel good, babe? Tell me how it feels.”

Nines feels how eager Connor is to have him here, for him to move. He hugs himself to Connor's chest, making a soft broken noise. “I feel like I'm malfunctioning.”

“He'll do that to you.” Hank says with fondness, fingers running up the back of Nines’ thigh. He tugs lightly to adjust his leg so he can do right for Connor.

Nines lets out a low whine and rolls his hips, gently working Connor against the bed. Connor rubs over his shoulders and back, fingers through his hair as he guides him along. He drags lingering kisses over Connor's neck and chest and stomach, as much as he can reach, squirming all around to do it. He squeezes Connor in his arms when he clenches down around him, his shaky whines being muffled into Connor's skin. It's encouragement to keep going, listening to the hitched way Connor sighs and moans as he speeds up. It's an invigorating experience, finding the correct way to pump his hips so Connor makes airy noises of pleasure, to hear his little ‘mhmm's and short praises that he's doing good.

Connor starts bucking for more, squeezing his thighs at Nines’ hips, arching up and wiggling so much it almost displaces him. Nines groans shakily and moves one hand to brace and push away from the bed, sitting up with Connor in tow. Connor tries not to yell but it still tumbles out of him, sinking further on Nines’ cock. He grips at Nines’ shoulders and his hand snakes up to grab at his hair, meeting his eyes as Nines’ arms cage him in.

“You squirm around so much, Connor.” Nines grunts softly, feeling dirty in a wildly indulgent way as he grinds his hips up into Connor's body. His hand migrates towards his lover's lower back, wanting to keep the movement controlled. Connor pants against his lips, feeling always halfway to kissing him.

Hank watches them, the curves of their body and how their LEDs mingle in swirls of color. How Nines moves and Connor moves, too. He gently rubs at Gavin's stomach and side while he speaks, “I'd never forgive myself if I didn't add a ‘well oiled machine’ joke in there somewhere.”

Gavin, taking a needed break for sipping water and rest while his body buzzes, chuckles lazily while he watches on, too. Nines feels a humorous hum build up in him but it immediately gets cut short when Connor laughs. He sputters and tenses with surprised laughter, cheeks going a deeper pink. The way his body squeezes and contracts around his cock has Nines’ LED pinging an alert red, hips surging up while he presses Connor down. The laugh gets caught on a moan and Hank whistles at how fast Connor gets dirty with the way he moves. He has the stray thought of ‘poor Nines’.

“ _800—_ ” Nines shivers as his skin draws away, rippling under Connor's hands on the back of his neck. The movement of Connor's hips is insistent, practiced in a way he can't keep up with and all he can do is press up into a wet heat that just keeps taking him further.

When he starts to become overwhelmed again, uncoordinated and embarrassingly loud, Connor coos in his ear, “I want you to go first. I want to see how gracefully you take it.” Nines feels himself start to lock up again, and Connor lays him on the bed to take over.

He leans back against Nines' propped up knees and gyrates his hips, working with the arch and shift Nines makes involuntarily. Nines spreads his bare hand next to Connor's regulator. He feels dizzy with the rush of information, all of Nines’ building orgasm and the frantic pleasure-filled thoughts that his slightly worried face don't give away. Nines sobs when he comes, the burst of it throughout his body. Connor shakes feeling it pass over the link, babbling while he tries to soothe his successor, “ _Oh_ …! Oh, god. Ah… that's it. _Shit_ , that’s good.”

Connor holds both of his arms while he shudders through it, knowing those big brown eyes are on him while he pushes so much reverence and praise through their link, everything that runs through his head. His voice sounds like a scratched record, and barely coherent, “It's perfect, you're perfect, I-I'm, please— There’s so much, I'm full. Connor, please. Please, _I can't—_ ”

Connor leans down to kiss him while he comes to a stop, feeling the wavering connection as Nines forces himself not to reboot. He lifts himself off Nines’ overwhelmed cock, moaning as he drips both of them onto Nines’ stomach. He's so close and Nines _knows that_. “You were gorgeous, 900.”

He just openly whines and urges Connor up the bed, over his chest insistently, trying to make his shoulders less broad as Connor bashfully straddles his head. Nines doesn't wait for him to settle down, pushing his head up between his legs to latch his mouth to Connor's dick. It twitches in the soft circle of his lips and Connor shouts, both hands reaching down to cradle his head.

He breathes out hot air through his nose and his predecessor squirms on his face, grinding against his mouth and chin. Nines’ analyzers pitch into his vision so fast it makes him dizzy. He feels Connor hard against his tongue and his vibrating hands grip around Connor's flexing thighs. He laps at him but mostly lets himself be used, watching with hazy eyes as Connor moans at the ceiling and fluid flows over his chin. He makes a muffled noise, cock stirring with a small pulse of come across his stomach, the arch of his hips tensing and relaxing.

“God…” Gavin reaches over to rub Nines’ ankle, hearing Nines whimper and then he's touching smooth plastic. “Oh, baby. Lovin’ how good you are.”

Connor climbs off Nines slowly and Hank helps, pulling him into his lap. They kiss deep and lazy, Connor's hand slipping between his legs to rub at his sensitive biocomponent. Nines sits up, sighing almost dreamily as he licks his lips. He crawls towards his lovers, immediately being pulled into Gavin's arms and better, into a dirty kiss. Gavin even drags the flat of his tongue from neck to chin to taste Connor on him.

He runs his fingers through Gavin's hair, both hands, humming and kissing the corner of his mouth. “Tell me how you are.”

Gavin rubs his chest and shoulders, smiling at the request, “I feel so fuckin’ good. You look like a whole ass dream, I'm in heaven.” He thinks past the haze to go on, but Nines sticks his tongue down his throat again so he doesn't have to.

Nines lets himself be rolled onto his back by Hank's hands. He hums while Hank brings a washcloth close, cleaning his face and then down over his body. Hank kisses him sweetly, brushing his hair back into place. “There we go. Tell us how _you're_ feeling.”

“Good. I want Gavin.” He says, even as he gets an alert to replenish his body and soft reboot. Connor crawls to his side and pushes the nozzle of a Thirium packet to his mouth.

Hank chuckles, rubbing his thighs and edging near his dick to work him up again, “Yeah? Think he wants you, too. He's been waiting. Let's get you up to speed.”

Nines grunts, pulling away from drinking to move Hank's hands. His skin draws back over his groin and reaches for the seams of his biocomponent. “Not this. I want… I want—”

Connor catches on as Nines fumbles with his seams. He gets off the bed to retrieve Nines’ other attachment from the case. “900, you should wait a moment. The flow of Thirium…”

Nines detaches his cock with a small grunt, a bit of residual Thirum dripping over his thigh as he tosses it aside. “I want him now. You have yours on, I want mine on.” He reaches out but Connor shushes him softly, their four hands attaching his biocomponent with a soft series of clicks and locks.

Gavin groans, leaning to drop his head on Nines’ shoulder, “Nines, _fuck_. Fuck, can I help?”

He takes Gavin's warm hand and lays it over his folds while the skin flows over it, sighing as it fully installs, “I've only worn it twice since I bought it… calibrate it.”

Gavin's fingers immediately go for his dick, rubbing along the few inches with his rough fingerprints. Everybody gets a hand in. Connor spreads his folds and one of Hank's fingers rubs over his hole as it starts getting wet. He brings his hand up to cover his mouth again, looking down to just watch the three different hands between his legs. He shivers, thighs dropping wide open.

Hank rubs his wetness around before the tip of his finger slips in. Nines closes his eyes and moans. His own cock shows interest but he ignores it, looking up to Nines’ spinning LED. “Good boy.”

Nines flushes, hips arching up. Hank gives him a little more. He shivers and rolls his head to the side, where Gavin holds him in place to leave kisses over his face and neck. His hand comes up to push against Nines’ lips, making a pleased noise as Nines opens up to kiss and lick his fingertips. He watches the loving way he does it, lashes fluttering against his soft blue cheeks. He stays until Nines’ saliva has coated his fingertips well enough, then moves his hand back down to his dick.

Nines gasps, head falling back as Gavin slowly strokes him, as Hank's finger rubs against his walls. “ _Oh_ , that feels good.” he lays his hand over Gavin's forearm, smoothing the hair as he lets himself enjoy being touched by those who love him.

Connor lays down, letting Nines’ leg rest against him as he kisses his stomach and side, murmuring soft praise. “We want you to feel so good, 900. You look incredible.”

The shiver that runs up Nines’ spine feels incredible. He whines softly, pushing his fingers through Connor's hair as he rocks into Gavin and Hank's hands. Gavin slowly speeds his hand up while he licks into his mouth, kissing him with an exciting twinge of pent up arousal. “So fuckin’ pretty, baby.” He pants between kisses when he probably should be focusing on just breathing, “God, you make me crazy, you know that?”

Nines hums, kissing and sucking Gavin's bottom lip just to listen to him moan. “Your mental health has stabilized since I've known you, Gavin. I'm so proud of you.”

Gavin flushes and chuckles, smacking a kiss to Nines’ temple. He runs over Nines’ folds, gathering up slick as Hank pulls back to let him touch, “Thank you.”

Nines scratches at the hair under Gavin's jaw, looking so pleased. He hums when Hank leans over him for a kiss and he takes his hair out for him, fanning out the gray curls. Hank lays himself out next to Connor and tries to tug him closer. Connor slides a few inches on the bedspread but stays at Nines’ side. “Connor, give them room.”

“I want to watch.” Connor looks so in love, peering up at Nines as he rubs his side.

“From in the curve of his damn hip?” Hank chuckles.

“I don't mind.” Nines whispers as Gavin climbs on top of him, shivering with anticipation. Gavin kisses him slow but it almost immediately turns heated, getting desperate for each other. It feels like an eternity when Gavin leans away for a moment. But then he’s back, pouring lube all down over his whole biocomponent, laughing at Nines’ surprised grunt. He squirms, “Is that payback?”

“For all the times you slathered me in lube?” Gavin rubs his hand over him, coating his dick and guiding some into him with the slip of a finger, before gliding back up, Nines’ lower belly not being missed. Gavin even pinches one of his nipples with slippery fingers, making him gasp. “Now, why would I do that? Baby, this is standard procedure.”

Nines holds back a snort even as he wiggles. It is arousing, if messy. It always felt so good on Gavin, too. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, learned it from a real advanced prototype, next gen, way outta my league.”

Nines wraps his arms around Gavin and tugs him against his body, kissing him within an inch of his life. Gavin groans loudly against his mouth at the first touch of his cock against him, rubbing up against his dick and down over his hole. He's so sensitive, been waiting for attention like this. Nines lets him breathe so he can say “Please…” in the most desperate damn voice Gavin has ever heard from him, and Gavin legitimately feels lightheaded for a second.

He shakes as he lines up, gently rocking to get Nines just right before pushing in. Both of them make broken sounds, Gavin like he's been punched in the stomach and Nines like he's cracked his synthesizer. There's a moment where they're both still, tense, already so on edge that it's almost overwhelming. Gavin breathes heavily, kissing Nines’ forehead. He can't help the rush of words that spill out of him, heartfelt and quiet and dazed.

“God, I love you. You know I love you, I know you can read it on me in a hundred different ways. You're so good to me. So gorgeous, takes my goddamn breath away. Fuck, you're so good to me.” He drags his cheek against Nines’, wanting to feel every inch of him he can.

Nines crackles out a little noise while his systems try to fix the malfunction. He smooths up and down Gavin's sides and leans into his touch until he can speak again. “I'm good _for_ you.” he whispers, meeting Gavin's eyes, “And you're good for me. I love you, come closer to me, _have_ me.”

“Oh, fuck.” Gavin crumbles at the words, blanketing Nines’ body with his own and rolling his hips. They both shudder as Gavin sets the pace and he would be embarrassed at how slow he has to go if he doesn't want to get overwhelmed, if it weren't for Nines holding him like he'll float away and making the most wrecked little sounds. Nines is trying so hard not to reboot when he's pretty much fried and Gavin can sympathize. It's so good that every thrust feels like the edge.

They're both panting harsh in the air between them, Nines’ breath so hot he feels shivers like the rest of the room is cold. His body is heating up and Gavin kisses his feverish forehead, his blue cheeks and breathes cooler air into Nines’ mouth when they kiss. Nines’ hips push against him with a muffled groan and he echoes it through picking up the pace. All the lube just makes the noise louder, their skin meeting again and again, his hand gripping Nines’ thigh and feeling the skin ripple away.

Nines feels so open and full, his body squeezing Gavin so tight as he thrusts. The heart ridges on Gavin's caged cock drag against him and make him tremble. “ _Gavin…_ ” he presses his tongue to his lover's neck, analyzing his sweat and feeling his pulse and bearing down on his cock. Gavin's hand fumbles between them to rub at his dick, a desperate whimper falling from his mouth.

Nines gasps raggedly and pushes at Gavin's thighs, blowing steam from his mouth with his whole body starting to vibrate. Gavin pulls out and frantically gets the cage off, slinging it wetly off the side of the bed. He almost comes on the spot seeing Nines shakily working his dick while his eyes burn into him. He grabs Nines by the hip and sinks back into him, shoving his hand away to take over.

“Shh, shh.” He can't stop Nines from jerking his hips up against him, he’s way too strong. Gavin pins a hand to his chest instead, leaning on him while they watch each other get lost in the feeling. “Yeah, let it go… Come on.”

Nines feels his body coiling tight and he shifts back the skin on his chest under Gavin's hand, baring his regulator casing. Gavin's slick fingers dip against it with a groan, “You want me to touch you here? Does it feel good? Yeah? God, yeah, I got you…” Nines’ eyes flutter and he grabs Gavin's shoulder hard enough to bruise as his orgasm takes him, more and more intense than the last, in dire need of a soft reboot. He's sure he makes noise, he's just not sure what.

He can feel Gavin coming against him, body shuddering, coming inside him as Nines locks him there with his thighs. How loud he is just makes Nines’ whole being quake, the frantic press of his fingers makes Nines squirm and his other lovers’ hands gently finding his body is indescribable. Like he could shake apart into all the pieces that make him up. His regulator pops up and out between Gavin's fingers and through the static in his ears he hears a round of gasps.

Gavin doesn't know the whole of android anatomy, or how to deal with this. He knows it has to go back, but if Nines needs a second he'll give it to him. He shakily takes it into his hand, feeling the heat coming off him, his fans full blast. He leans down and kisses sloppily along Nines’ exposed chassis, voice wrecked. “God, you gotta be over a hundred degrees.” Nines’ shaking hands squeeze. He glances up at him before blowing much cooler air into the opening.

Nines reboots with a shudder.

The look on Connor's face says it all and Gavin blows a few more sustained deep breaths to cool him off, soothe him, before reverently slotting the regulator back into place. “There we go. There we go…” Connor helps make sure it's properly installed and Gavin gently moves Nines’ legs back, pulling out of him slow and easy. They all surround him, kissing his face where he's started crying again, massaging his hands as they start to still, touching his hair and chest and arms and stomach as he comes back to them.

Nines blinks and his breath stutters lightly as he pants, reaching out to connect to each one of them one by one. “Thank you. I love you.” The chorus of ‘I love you's he gets back comforts him to his core.

Gavin goes over to open the window while Connor retrieves more Thirium, and Nines burrows against Hank's big body in the middle of the bed. The washcloth Hank uses has gone cold but it's just what Nines needs, feeling like the most refreshing relief as his sensors register something other than heat.

“How's our good boy doing?” Hank whispers to him, watching the blissful look that's actually reached Nines’ face.

“He’s doing well for being at 78% efficiency.” He feels his head buzz delightfully at Hank's laugh.

They do away with the ruined top covers of the bed and Nines rolls onto his stomach in the middle, letting the others do what they need before climbing back in with him. Connor rolls a cold water bottle up and down his back to aid his cooling down. Hank has his arm curled under Connor's head, and his palm can fit to the curve of Nines’ cheek as an additional pillow. Gavin lays on his other side, tangles their legs and sleepily whispers sweet nothings in his ear, petting the hair at the nape of his neck.

Nines drifts into rest that is very much needed and very much blissful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the end!! thank you to everyone who got excited about this fic <3  
> yell at me about this and other things on twitter: @rkem00  
> i gotta write more than just my hankcon bb fic maaaan


End file.
